5:49
by Zheneik.Hanami
Summary: Es posible amar con el paso del tiempo, ¿Qué tal con el paso de unas horas? Son solo un par de personas, que han sido engañadas, una chica que nunca ha sabido amar y otra persona de la cual nadie sabe la verdad
1. 5:49

5:49

_"Te seguiré amando, incluso si sé lo que esconde tu corazón"_

5:49 Entran a una casa, cubriéndose de la intensa lluvia, adentro, le quita el húmedo abrigo, revolviendo su cabello con el afán de secarlo. Titirita de frio. Se quita entonces el saco y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho, la cubre con la camisa semiseca con la esperanza de calentarla

-Haré algo caliente- Dice buscando la cocina de aquel deshabitado pero abastecido lugar. La joven le sigue y se recarga en la puerta, observando como va de un lado a otro

-6:36- Susurra mirando un viejo reloj de bolsillo y entrega un humeante chocolate a la joven.

-Deja esa manía tuya- Responde un tanto desesperada la chica, bebiendo con tranquilidad para calmar el frio

-Iré a buscar ropa limpia- Dice sin mucho interés a pesar de la advertencia, sube las escaleras de la conocida casa; encuentra entonces una fina bata de seda, se la lleva a la joven que yace sentada con la mirada perdida aún en la cocina. Se desviste en el instante que le entrega la ropa, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y blanco.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunta la chica con un tono de malicia, sabiendo la reacción de la otra persona

-Bien- Susurra bajando la mirada y mira de nuevo su reloj para distraerse: 8:27 –Tendremos que quedarnos esta noche- Anuncia dando media vuelta para volver a subir a arreglar un par de camas, esa labor le distrae, de pronto oye el pestillo de la puerta, voltea y ve a la chica, desnuda alumbrada por la suave luz de la luna que entra por la ventana

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta con cierto asombro, la muchacha se acerca y le besa, rodeando con su mano su cintura, suelta entonces las sábanas que cargaba y, por un mal paso cae sobre ellas con la chica encima que sin más pasea sus manos por su pecho desnudo. Con el cuerpo estremecido, responde a las caricias de la chica, delineando con sus dedos las curvas de su cuerpo, correspondiendo a sus besos

-Sasha-

-Layla-

Dicen al mismo tiempo entre suspiros, Sasha mira de nuevo el reloj; 9:45…La noche a penas empezaba…


	2. 9:00

Nota: Son 3 cuadros, 3 escenas

5:49

**~9:00 am~**

_"¿Crees que por esta noche puedas disimular no saber nada?"_

9:54 Ella bajaba su mano, sus suaves caricias por su pecho, deteniéndose oportunamente para besarle, le causa una extraña sensación, no sabe si sentirse bien o avergonzarse por ello; detiene su mano unos centímetros antes de llegar a su pantalón, jala bruscamente a la joven y la besa, mientras sostiene su mano con rudeza. Layla se levanta un tanto sonrojada lo que deja preguntándose si habrá hecho algo mal

-Duerme conmigo- Pide egoístamente, su respuesta es sólo sonreir y asentir ligeramente

-Claro, mi señorita- Dice al momento que la alza entre brazos y la tira sobre la cama, curiendo su cuerpo desnudo con suaves sábanas.

-11:18- Susurra quitándose las vendas que curen su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su blanca espalda, después sus piernas, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo

-Deja la maldita hora- Murmura ya entre sueños Layla, Sasha se acomoda entre las sábanas, acaricia el cabello de la señorita "Buenas Noches Mi Layla" Susurra antes de caer en un profundo sueño, unos minutos después de las 11:18

7:27 Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, todo debe calzar con la hora indicada; el desayuno está listo, las camas tendidas y arregladas, la joven aun reposa en una de ellas, un beso en la frente la despierta

* * *

><p>-7:36, Buenos días- Siempre con la hora, todo debe ir de acuerdo a un itinerario es su Lema<p>

-Sasha…- Responde malhumorada Layla ante su manía, justo a la hora de despertar, Sasha no le hace mucho caso, sigue con sus cosas, de arriba abajo, trae la bandeja del desayuno

-Debemos partir en cuanto termine-Dice sonriente al entregar la comida a lo que Layla responde con una sonrisa, lo suficiente para hacerle dudar de nuevo que es lo que siente, intenta distraerse con su antiguo reloj, como siempre….

* * *

><p>8:01 Parten de aquella abandonada casa, extrañamente les parece tan conocida como la palma de su mano. De nuevo dos personas extrañas caminan por el sendero, una señorita de finos rasgos y rojizo cabello y aquella otra persona, alta de cabello dorado y ojos miel que sostiene un abrigo aún húmedo, persona que le acompaña, sin saber exactamente que es de ella. Un taxi para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, deben estar preocupados en casa<p>

-Mi niña- Grita una voz chillona al verles entrar a casa, estruja a Layla que esfuerza una sonrisa para la persona quien la abraza

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta una voz Grave

-¿Dónde han estado?- Las preguntas comienzan a invadir a Sasha, quien con tranquilidad da una simple explicación, la suficiente para satisfacer a los señores de la casa

-Eres un buen chico Sasha-

Claro…Sasha es un "buen Chico"

Suena las campanadas del reloj de péndulo, antes que Sasha pueda mirar su reloj… marcan 9:00 am


	3. Diez menos cuarto

5:49

**Diez Menos cuarto**

_"¿Qué somos tú y yo? ¿Amantes o desconocidos?"_**  
><strong>

9:00 -¡Un brindis!- Propone el señor de la casa, ¿Por qué su hija volvió a salvo? Probablemente

-No padre, gracias, estoy cansada- Dice Layla exhausta, aunque no ha hecho nada. –Subiré- Sonríe, tranquila casi siempre menos cuando está sola o simplemente con Sasha, hace una señal de que suban

Van a una habitación grande, sin mucho detalle, una cama, un escritorio es todo lo que hay, Layla se recuesta en la cama, cansada. Sasha toma la silla del escritorio y se sienta con elegancia

-Gracias- Susurra Layla con los ojos entrecerrados, no logra comprender la razón de su agradecimiento, sabe bien que Layla es de esas personas que nunca dice gracias, es una chica malcriada aunque sus padres siempre la han hecho ver educada y de clase.

-De nada- Responde con confusión, después el silencio que invade la habitación -9:18- Mira su reloj; Eso interrumpe rompe con el silencio, lo hace a propósito pues sabe la reacción de la Joven

-Te he dicho que…- Interrumpe Layla su reclamo al ver la cara de satisfacción de Sasha, esa era la respuesta que esperaba –Olvidalo- De nuevo vuelve ese silencio incómodo, mira entonces la ventana, el día se ha nublado y eso puede decirse que le alegra

-¿Le puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunta sin mirar a la joven

-Si dejas de hablarme asi, por supuesto- Responde arrogante Layla, como era de esperar –Ya te he dicho…-

-Layla- Interrumpe un tanto desesperada a la señorita –¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Una sonrisa invade el rostro de la joven al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Sasha, asiente con suavidad, ocultando su rostro un poco sonrojado

-¿Qué somos tú y yo?- La seriedad de su pregunta sorprende a Layla, quien se levanta de la cama y le mira -¿Extraños? ¿Soy yo una persona que siempre tiene que soportarte? ¿Personas que se quieren? Siempre que querido una respuesta- Termina su pregunta con los ojos fijos en la joven, sin dudar un segundo

Layla piensa un momento ¿Qué son? Se pregunta

-¿Tú qué crees que seamos?- Es su única respuesta, quiere hacerle entrar en juego, ni ella misma sabe que relación tiene con esta persona

-9:27- Dice al escuchar la respuesta –Demasiado tardía su respuesta, si supiera no me habría enamorado de usted- Sus palabras salen sin pensarlo, al reaccionar lo que ha dicho solo puede ver la cara de Layla sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos

-Eh… ¿Te has enamorado de mí?- Con arrogancia Layla se levanta a dos pasos de Sasha quien da un paso atrás, ha dicho algo muy importante y, conociendo a la joven no lo dejará pasar tan fácilmente, posiblemente sea causa de que le moleste por un buen rato

-Es tarde- Dice en un tono apresurado, evadiendo a la joven –No ha sido nada importante, es tarde para el té- Mira su reloj, intentando distraerse, ocultando su rostro un tanto rojo

-No es para nada tarde- Esa sonrisa maliciosa de la chica le da mala espina, ya sabe lo que significa –Si son solo las 9:36- Usa su manía en su contra la hora, es como su arma, de alguna manera.

-De hecho son 9:45- Intentando excusarse da vueltas por la habitación, ¿Qué ha dicho? Un error suyo, claramente


	4. 11:00 Reloj Adelantado

Nota: ~a M.a~

5:49

**11:00 Reloj Adelantado**

_"Tengo un secreto que guardar, pero eres la única persona que lo sabe" _**  
><strong>

-9:45…Con que son las diez menos cuarto eh…- Sonríe con malicia Layla, sabe bien lo que planea, le conoce desde años, a fondo, prácticamente, aunque siempre es un juego entre ambas personas, Layla encajona a Sasha que, a su vez responde.

-Todo debe estar en orden señorita- Su voz suena un poco temblorosa, no sabe bien lo que puede esperar de ella –A la hora exacta- Continua hablando, despejando su mente, ordenando cosas de un lado a otro. De algún modo no quiere huir de la habitación pero tampoco quedarse ahí con la persona que como bien dijo "Está enamorada", comienza a ordenar unos apuntes sobre el escritorio, de pronto siente un par de manos rodeándole, una pequeña cabeza recargada en su espalda

-Layla- Dice sin pensar al ver a la joven detrás suya en un gesto muy tierno pero a la vez malvado

-¿Si te gusto por qué no me lo demuestras?- Murmura Layla sin soltarse de Sasha, hunde su cabeza en su ropa, sus sentidos están en ese momento sobre Sasha, su aroma, su ropa, por alguna razón se ha quedado hipnotizada por su cuerpo, a saber si por sus sentimientos

-No puedo hacerlo- Responde intentando quitarla de encima, tenerla tan cerca le hace sonrojar, mira el reloj para distraerse y evitar ver su rostro infantil pero malicioso

10:27, el tiempo pasa rápido; se limita a tragar un poco de saliva al momento que piensa que hará, el cuerpo de la joven, tan blanco y suave, su rostro fino y sonriente y ese cabello rojizo le atrapan, sus gestos, ese carácter de los mil demonios que se carga. ¿Cómo ha terminado enamorándose de una persona así? El simple sacrificio que ha hecho para mantenerse cerca de ella, las mentiras que ha sustentado a la familia, la confianza que ha dejado atrás sólo para estar con Layla, una persona que conoció por casualidad, una desconocida al fin y al cabo pero siempre ha sido y será "Su Señorita" como suele llamarle.

-¿Cómo es que no puedes?- Con sorpresa le ve Layla, soltándole con desprecio

-Lo que hago no es correcto, bien lo sabes, me prometí no enamorarme, pero mírame ahora….- Sus palabras dudaban, ¿Realmente quería decirle eso? No, lo sabía pero era la única forma de quitársela de encima por el momento, miraba su reloj con desesperación, sin saber bien cuales eran los planes para la hora

10:36

–Es acaso por…tú sabes?- Sus ojos clavan su mirada en su cuerpo, su pecho para ser exactos, Sasha asiente suavemente –Tsk, pero mira, ahora te has enamorado…de la peor persona del mundo-

-No lo eres…- Algo más iba a decirle, pues sabía le gustaba le adularan pero no pudo pronunciar una palabra más sus labios se vieron sellados por los de la chica, una ligera mordida en ellos, rojos como sangre, dulces como frutilla, el beso de la señorita, los labios que había tenido la dicha de probar, una y otra vez solo para Sasha, disfruta este instante…corto pero dulce.

-¿Qué ha sido…eso?- Pregunta con sorpresa en el momento que sus labios se separan por solo unos milímetros

-¿No es tarde ya?- Es la única respuesta que recibe de la señorita, mira ahora ella el reloj –Oh mira, 11:07-

-¡Es Tarde!- Se sorprende, ella…Layla le ha quitado su itinerario, siente un poco de decepcion…sale con rapidez, debe recuperar el tiempo que de una u otra manera le han quitado.

Da un paso fuera de la habitación cuando suena nuevamente el reloj de péndulo…Marca las 11, su paso queda congelado al pensar "El reloj está adelantado"


	5. 11:16 Retrocediendo el Reloj

Nota: ~ Ahora si una linda dedicatoria a M.a de Kei por leer :3 a Kei igual por leer y todo y a Aurorita por confundirse xD 

Nota 2: ~A petición de Aurora~ El tiempo en este Fic pasa muy rápido :3

5:49

**11:16 Retrocediendo el Reloj**

_"Te conocí una tarde lluviosa y esa misma tarde me di cuenta que te necesitaba" _

11:00. Sale de la habitación, todo su marco se ha descuadrado, el reloj ha marcado otra hora y ahora debe ajustarse a ese pequeño cambio. Baja rápidamente las escaleras dejando a la joven en su habitación, con un aire sorprendido.

En la cocina todo está ajetreado, como siempre, toma un vaso con agua, se recarga en el borde de una mesa y lleva su mano a sus labios empapados, han sido besados por Layla

_"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ella?" _piensa un segundo de pronto entra en su mente ese momento…en el que la conoció…en un segundo el reloj retrocede unas horas, unos días, unos cuantos años…

_"Recuerdo que era un día lluvioso, todo el día había llovido y las calle estaban ya medias inundadas; un anuncio de que habían detenido toda actividad en el subterráneo me había obligado a caminar por las húmedas calles, sin destino alguno, mi casa no era un lugar para regresar._

_Mi cabello empapado, la ropa ya ni siquiera me protegía de la lluvia, los automóviles pasaban salpicándome lodo y quizá alguna otra cosa, no me parecía de mucha importancia, sólo seguía caminando hasta que un coche se detuvo frente a mí_

_-Joven, ¿Está bien? Está empapado- Me dijo una voz grave ¿"Joven"?, alcé mi mirada y un señor se dirigía hacia mí con expresión de preocupación_

_-Sí, sólo camino- Fue mi respuesta ante la cual se bajó el señor del automóvil, tomó una sombrilla y me cubrió, ofreciéndome entrar al automóvil. ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta amabilidad del señor? No me importó demasiado, entré en el coche, empapando todo con mi ropa, recuerdo la vergüenza que sentí_

_-¿A dónde ibas?- Preguntó de pronto una suave voz dentro del carro, una niña de ojos angelicales, sonriente, no pude evitar admirarla durante un rato, hasta que se acercó a tocar mi rostro frío y reseco, tomé entonces su mano y la besé por instinto, sigo sin entender por qué_

_-No iba a ningún lado, no tengo a donde ir- Dije a la joven niña, manteniendo mi sonrisa, el señor que me había amparado y su señora se voltearon a ver preocupados –Pueden dejarme en aquel parque- señalé entonces un parque desconocido pero al fin y al cabo un buen destino_

_-Nada de eso- Respondió amable el señor –A casa, con nosotros…- ¿Qué razón tenia para llevar a una persona totalmente desconocida, empapada y vagabunda a su casa? No entendí y aún no lo haré, sólo recuerdo lo que paso durante el viaje, un viaje de 30 min aproximadamente, lo que pasaba con la joven niña del asiento trasero y yo_

_-Me llamo Layla- Dijo la niña en el momento que vi mi reloj…5:22, desde ese entonces ya tenía la manía de ver la hora_

_-Sasha- Respondí sin decir nada más, estuvimos en silencio un rato, miré por la ventana esperando alguna otra respuesta_

_-Lindo nombre- Oí de pronto, justo en el momento que volvía a checar la hora…5:31_

_-Gracias, Igual el tuyo pequeña- Era pequeña al fin y al cabo, debía tener unos 10 años y yo 14_

_El tiempo volvió a pasar y el silencio se lo llevaba_

_-¿Irás con nosotros a casa?- La chiquilla volvía a hablar, sólo por curiosidad había checado mi reloj en ese momento… 5:40, habían pasado 9 minutos exactamente desde que Layla había contestado, no sabía si era coincidencia_

_-Eso creo- Ahora esperaría 9 minutos para su próxima respuesta y en efecto justo al llegar a casa miré de nuevo mi reloj: 5:49_

_-Me alegra- Fue su respuesta justo en ese instante…el coche se detuvo y la lluvia cesó, la chica con su familia bajaron y yo, con la ropa empapada hasta los más recónditos rincones me paré frente a la casa con asombro, era una típica casa de ricos, la miraba con asombro, el cual fue interrumpido por la pequeña niña que se acercó sin miedo de mojarse_

_-¿Jugarías conmigo?- Pidió en un tono infantil, asentí con suavidad_

_-Ya que no tienes a donde ir ¿Te gustaría quedarte en esta casa?- Me preguntó el señor de la casa, no sabía que decir, antes que pudiera dar una respuesta me ganaron la palabra –Parece que a Layla le agradas, además eres un chico fuerte, podrías protegerla…-_

_-Pero yo soy un…- Decidí callar en ese momento, no debía contradecir lo que ya habían dado por hecho, era una buena opción para mantenerme cerca de aquella niña que había llamado mi atención_

_Desde el momento en que decidí callar, callé toda mi vida…8 años en total, de algún modo siempre con la máxima disposición de cuidar a Layla y ahora que el tiempo ha pasado me he enamorado de ella"_

Suelta el vaso que sostiene tras el recuerdo, rompiéndose y lastimando su mano, sigue con los pensamientos perdidos e inconscientemente ve el reloj

11:16…Se perdió demasiado tiempo en su recuerdo


	6. Cada 9 minutos

N/A: no había tenido inspiración xD Pero aquí esta ;D

**5:49**

******Cada 9 minutos**

_"Si tú dijeras quién soy, perdería sentido quererte por quién eres" _**  
><strong>

La sangre corre lentamente por sus dedos sin que se de cuenta pues aun esta con la mente en su recuerdo

"¡Sasha Sasha!" se oyen llos gritos alrededor pero no responde a su nombre, ese nombre que significa tanto y a la vez tan poco, que revela lo que es. Mira inconscientemente el reloj: 11:25, solo unos minutos han pasado pero sigue igual, su concentración está en sus pensamientos

-¡Tu mano! ¡Sasha!- La única voz a la que reacciona, esa voz chillante que por lo regular grita, la voz de su "señorita"

-¡Layla!- Grita sin pensar, al verla enfrente sosteniendo su mano, deteniendo la sangre que fluye, quita su mano con rapidez, toma un trapo de la cocina y la cubre, una gran pena siente al verse con esa herida frente a la persona que ama

-Espera…dejame—la orden de Layla es interrumpida cuando Sasha la toma de la mano y la lleva fuera de la cocina, hacia su habitación.

Mira el pequeño reloj de péndulo, el reloj de arena, el digital y el de manecillas que yacen marcando la hora, con un clásico tictac llenan la habitación, y todos, sin retraso siquiera de un segundo –menos claro, el reloj de arena- marcan las 11:34

-¿En que estabas pensando para lastimarte así?- Interrumpe el armonioso sonido de los relojes Layla con su grito de preocupación hacia Sasha

-Esto no es nada, una herida cualquiera, comparada con las del tiempo- Responde con tranquilidad, para su persona no significa nada un pequeño corte causado por el recuerdo del pasado

-¿Heridas..del tiempo?- No entiende Layla sus palabras, Sasha siempre ha hablado con palabras rebuscadas y expresiones fuera de la edad que aparenta.

-Si, las heridas que han causado la mentira de todos estos años, el guardar tantos secretos y lastimarse uno mismo, solo para estar con la persona que se quiere- Sus palabras dejan sin aliento a Layla, que solo puede emitir sonidos en busca de algo que decir como respuesta. Sasha sólo continúa su discurso

-Te lo dije Layla, te amo y eso ha significado perder mi libertad y mis sentimientos, traicionar mil veces la confianza de estas personas que adoptaron a….- Queda sin nada que decir por un segundo, mira todos los relojes que cambiaban de hora en ese segundo, intentando buscar respuesta en ellos: 11:43

-Deja de mirar la hora y termina lo que has empezado- Reta Layla a Sasha, por lo visto se ha enojado –Si tanto te molesta estarles mintiendo, deberías correr y decirles la verdad, que Sasha es chic…- Sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por un beso, una buena forma de mantenerla en silencio, Layla tras separarse aun con enojo le mira, sus labios tiemblan y logra ver una pequeña lágrima en los ojos de Sasha

-No le cuentes a nadie mi secreto- Pide intentando contenerse, ha hecho enojar a su señorita, solo puede arrepentirse en ese segundo

-Idiota- Es la respuesta de Layla que le toma de la barbilla y le da otro beso –No le contaré a nadie quien eres en realidad, mientras sigas amándome como lo has hecho estos años- Su réquiem, uno para el cual Sasha daría todo, es algo que no necesita requisitos para cumplir, solo su compañía, a su señorita y un reloj, aquel que marca los 9 minutos que espera al responder, esos 9 minutos de los cuales se enamoro.

Mira su reloj de nuevo prometiéndose no dejar de hacerlo y ve que en efecto han pasado 9 minutos: 11:52 De nuevo Layla le ha dado una respuesta a sus palabras y acciones 9 minutos después, como en los viejos tiempos…


	7. Una carta que debería quemarse

**5:49**

**Una carta que debería quemarse con el tiempo **

_"Nunca he sentido nada contra ti, pero esta vez es el momento de mi venganza"_**  
><strong>

_"Aquella tarde de diluvio, tú, padre compasivo, de un joven que caminaba por la calle, le subiste al automóvil. No sé si decirte cuan buena o mala idea fue, sólo recuerdo que subió con la ropa empapada y le miré "¿A dónde ibas? Le pregunté por curiosidad, fue la primera conversación que entable "No iba a ningún lado, no tengo a donde ir" me respondió de inmediato y noté una leve y cálida amabilidad en su respuesta._

_Me quedé callada como era mi costumbre, quizá porque tú y mamá me acostumbraron a eso, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por esta persona. Miré a la ventana con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro, había entendido el porqué tu amparo hacia una persona cualquiera_

_Le dije mi nombre, tras un largo silencio en aquel viaje, iría con nosotros, a partir de ahora formaría parte de nuestra familia, sus ojos brillaron al escuchar mi nombre como si le agradara y me dijo entonces el suyo… "Sasha" respondió con cierto temor, como si alguien le fuese a regañar pero nunca dejó de lado esa amabilidad suya._

_El silencio invadió otra vez la parte trasera del coche , padre dejame decir que eso era raro, como si entre ustedes y nosotros hubiera un abismo donde no existía sonido. El tiempo paso y reaccioné ante su nombre "Lindo nombre" fue todo lo que pensé al respecto; cada vez me miraba con más curiosidad, como si entendiera mi slencio._

_"Gracias, igual el tuyo" lo que más me llamó la atención de su respuesta fue que al final agregó "pequeña". Ahora que lo pienso, soy más joven que Sasha…pero ¿Cuánto? Nunca he preguntado su edad, será que nunca me ha interesado mucho, siempre le he visto más grande que yo._

_¿Irás con nosotros a casa? Pregunté tras un rato, en ese momento he de confesar estaba un tanto confundida al respecto de la situación pues su respuesta "Eso creo" me dejo dudando de lo que pasaba, aunque no voy a negar me alegré en el instante, de haber conocido a una persona que me inspirara tranquilidad en solo 30 minutos de viaje_

_Le propusiste quedarse, Sasha aceptó, ahora, después de 8 años entiendo el porqué de su respuesta, quizá Sasha no lo sepa, siempre le fuiste un perfecto desconocido que le aceptó en su hogar a cambio de su hija ¿un tanto injusto no crees? Pero sé que fue por su familia, aquella del cual el padre falleció y la madre solamente enfermo y tú, como buen confidente del padre de Sasha le acogiste en este hogar bajo una falsa promesa "Mientras estés aquí, cuidarás de mi hija" Tú me advertiste alguna vez que Sasha no debía enamorarse de mi, pero mira ahora…el "chico" que vive bajo el mismo techo se ha enamorado de mi ¿Desde hace cuanto? No lo sé pero he de confesarte que te he mentido durante unos años pues tu hija también se ha enamorado y creo que es un amor que nunca aceptarías pues Yo me enamorado de Ella, ¿Ella? Si, ella, pues he de confesarte, tras su insistencia de que no lo hiciera, que Sasha no es un chico"_

Sasha suelta la carta con sus manos temblantes al mismo tiempo que el reloj marca la media hora de las 15:00 (15:30). Ve a un lado un sobre con el nomre del padre de Layla, un sello y una postal, típica de la familia y la pluma, casi sin tinta con la que al parecer fue escrita aquella carta.

Se sienta en la cama con los nervios de punta, por toda la inforacion que de esa carta; la razón de estar en esa casa, la impresión que tuvo Layla de ella, sin pensarlo comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas, humedeciendo el papel ¿Qué significaba esta carta? ¿Acaso Layla la traicionaría?

Se pierde entre sus lágrimas, las cuales nunca había derramado durante unos minutos hasta que vuelve a mirar el reloj 15:36, faltan tan solo 24 minutos para que Layla regresara, un sentimiento de odio invade a Sasha en ese instante, rompe la carta y se queda en la habitación, esperando por el regreso de su "señorita"

15:54 Se oye la puerta principal, por alguna razón ha llegado más temprano

-¡ Sasha! ¡Sasha!. Se oye un llamado de Layla desde la sala, pero Sasha simplemente no responde. Layla desesperada sube a la habitación al encontrar a Sasha esperando comodamente en la cama le pregunta qué sucede

-Eso debería preguntar yo- Responde Sasha con los restos de papel aún en la mano –¿Qué significa esto Layla?- una lágrima de nuevo cae de su rostro, sin que Layla la note

Suena el reloj marcando las 16:00 Layla se queda callada y en shock, tras un rato cuando Sasha mira de nuevo su reloj: 16:09 Layla se acerca a ella

-Lo siento- Es lo único que alcanza a pronunciar de sus labios, pero esta vez Sasha no la iba a esperar 9 minutos, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación

-No, yo lo siento, por no ser de confianza- Son las ultimas palabras que pronuncia antes de regresar a sus aposentos dejando a Layla de la misma manera que se siente Sasha, por primera vez en 8 años…Sasha se ha vengado de su señorita.


End file.
